Packaged Deal
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Tag For Compass! Enjoy!


**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood afternoon my sweeties! So I got a few requests to do a tag for last Friday's episode and I have been meaning to post something on the matter. On top of this fic, I have the next prompt for Amy L in her fic coming out later tonight. But until then I wanted to get this out before this Friday's episode which I'm dying to see! I mean did y'all see that preview?! I'm freaking the flip out yo! Is it Friday yet? How about now? And now? Now?! Dammit...so anxious. Also still geeking out about the second season and probably will until it comes XD IN YOUR FACE DINKLEBERG! Lol. Anyways. I'm going to start posting upcoming stories on my profile like I do with my Spn darlings. So if you want to see what's coming your way you can visit my profile at anytime. There's nothing up yet, but I will let you know when there is. But right now, there's nothing. I know. I know. I will get on it. Anyways. I was playing Five Night's at Freddy's 3 with my bud and I kinda got to wondering what if Mac played this game? Would he get scared by the jumpscares or just beat the game in the matter of minutes because he's good at puzzles? So I wrote out both scenarios and liked the one where he gets spooked by the evil robots that want to bite your face off the best XD His face in my head is priceless and adorable! I might post it here just for shits and giggles ;) Maybe. Still debating. Anyways. I've been rambling too much *sweat drop*, let's get this show on the road already! Off we go!**

 **Summary: Tag for Compass! Bozer tells Mac about the threat Matty made to split him and Jack up. Mac doesn't take it so well and runs off. Jack finds him and they have a chit chat, and Mac is reminded that his big brother isn't going anywhere without him. Mac is grateful for the reminder.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Not Going Anywhere Without You**

"So do you think that Matty will go through with it?" Bozer asked handing Mac another tool.

Mac was underneath the motorcycle he had been fixing for a while now. He took the tool from Bozer and then looked at him with a confused look. He wasn't sure what Bozer was talking about and it didn't sound good. But he was curious though about what he talking about.

"Go through with what?" Mac asked.

"Splitting you and Jack up?" Bozer asked.

"She wants to what?!" Mac exclaimed sitting up clutching the tool in his hand so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Bozer then suddenly realized his mistake and tried to explain to Mac what happened. Mac didn't take it too well. He went back to work without another word and Bozer left the house to clear his head. When Bozer came back Mac's mess was cleaned up and he was no where to be found. He panicked and searched the house but Mac wasn't home. He checked the garage and found his car gone. He ran to Mac's room and looked in the closet, Mac's overnight bag was gone. Bozer decided to call Jack to see if Mac was with him. Jack was like Mac's big brother and father figure all together, and sometimes Mac would stay with him after a tough case or if he was sick or hurt.

Bozer dialed Jack's number and was relieved when he picked up after the second ring.

 _"Boze, my man! What can I do for you?"_

"Mac ran off! Is he with you?" Bozer asked.

 _"What?! What do you mean he ran off?!"_

"So he's not with you?" Bozer asked.

 _"No Boze. What's going on? Why did Mac take off?"_

Bozer took in a deep breath and explained what had happened. He heard Jack growl at the part where Matty threatened to separate him and Mac, then sigh at the part where Mac ran off. He could imagine Jack pacing and wanting to tie Mac to a chair.

 _"Alright you said his overnight bag is gone right?"_

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Bozer asked.

 _"Yeah. I know where he's hiding. Give me a couple days and I'll have him back home fixing that bike."_

"Okay. Jack I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Bozer said sadly.

 _"Hey no worries. You know Mac would've found out sooner or later."_

"Before or after he kills me with a shoelace and bubble gum?" Bozer asked jokingly.

He heard Jack laugh which was a good sign. The two said their byes and hung up. It was up to Jack now. Bozer decided to pass the time he was going to plan a nice family dinner for when they get home.

Jack hangs up the phone, grabs his overnight bag, then gets in his car and takes off. He knows where Mac is and when he gets there, the two are going to have a long chit chat about him running off like this. He was also going to have spell it out for Mac that he wasn't ever going to leave him. Matty could go screw off and fire his ass for all he cared. Mac and him are a packaged deal. You want one you get the other as well. No returns or refunds. That's just how it is and how it has been since the two met in the Army.

About an hour later Jack arrived at Mac's cabin. His grandfather left it to him before he passed and made he got it after he did. Mac would sometimes come here to clear his head or if he just needed to get away from everything and almost everybody. Jack always came after him. Jack parked his car next to Mac's and got his bag inside. After he placed his bag in his room, changed into his trunks, and grabbed the other fishing pole. He figured Mac already had everything else already and headed down to the lake. Sure enough Mac was down there already in his trunks with a pole, sitting on the end of the dock. He sat next to Mac and casted his line.

"Fish biting?" Jack asked.

Mac shrugged keeping his gaze to the water, eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Jack sighed and threw an arm over the boy's shoulder. Mac wanted to break away but he couldn't. He didn't want Jack to leave.

"Why does everyone leave me? What's wrong with me?" Mac asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all kiddo." Jack said.

"But there must be something! Matty wants to separate us!" Mac exclaimed.

"Matty can go fuck herself! I'm not going anywhere kiddo! Not without you." Jack swore. "We're a packaged deal brother. She gets both of us or neither of us."

"You won't leave me?" Mac asked in a small voice that made him sound like a toddler asking his daddy not to leave him alone in the dark of night.

"Nope. You're stuck with me bud." Jack said with a bright smile.

Mac smiled back and gave Jack hug then went back to fishing.

"Alright! Let's catch us some fish. I'm starving brother." Jack said.

"You're always starving Jack." Mac said.

"Growing boy." Jack joked.

"Up or out?" Mac asked joking back.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jack asked giving Mac the stink eye.

"I mean numbers." Mac said.

Jack shoved Mac off the dock and into the water. Mac popped out of the water and got back on the dock and tackled Jack into the lake.

The weekend from there was just two brothers being together, and nothing was going to separate them. Not even Matty.

 **Alrighty my sweeties! My first episode tag! I hope you liked it, and I'll see ya tonight :)**

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of MacGyver!**


End file.
